Caged
by Haalls
Summary: Os sentimentos de culpa de Lupin


O frio de Dezembro descendia em todos os lugares lentamente, a neve caía quase preguiçosamente, logo não haveria nenhuma superfície que não estivesse completamente coberta de branco. Um branco tão macio e infinito que podia ser encontrado em lugares inesperados, como nos cabelos do homem à janela do numero 12 Grimmauld Place. Ele observava o movimento dos trouxas que não podiam vê-lo com uma expressão letárgica, quase como se aquela cena estivesse repetindo-se pela milésima vez.

Qualquer pessoa que tentasse descobrir o que se passava pela mente de Lupin não conseguiria chegar muito longe, muitos anos de críticas constantes e sussurros o ensinaram a manter um semblante neutro. Houve um tempo em que, mesmo com tudo aquilo, seu rosto exibia mais do que as inúmeras cicatrizes e cortes costumeiros, um tempo que ele se lembra com carinho e saudades. E como não? Tantas coisas para se celebrar naquela época: Ele acabara de entrar para Hogwarts e conhecer os melhores amigos que tivera na vida, os inesquecíveis Marotos que foram a fonte dos melhores e piores momentos de sua vida.

E agora, anos depois de tudo o que acontecera, Lupin tentava convencer a si mesmo que já era tempo de deixar alguém mais saber de tudo o que ele carregava em seu peito. Desde que ele havia descoberto que Sirius era inocente, Remus passara todo o tempo que podia em Grimmauld Place. A Casa podia ser velha e levemente infestada com todos os tipos de criaturas e feitiços, isso sem mencionar o retrato da mãe de Black, que todos evitavam com cautela. Mesmo com todas essas coisas a casa continuava sendo o único lugar no qual a pessoa mais importante pra ele poderia estar seguro, logo, o único lar que ele conhecia.

A Campainha da casa tocou, o que levou o retrato da mãe de Sirius a iniciar o coro incessante de 'traidores do sangue', 'atrocidades', 'monstros', 'mestiços' e qualquer outro insulto que a mulher no retrato podia pensar em dizer. Nesse momento o coração de Lupin de remexeu dentro de seu peito pois os passos pesados de Sirius ecoaram pelo corredor quando ele saiu correu para forçar as cortinas sobre o retrato - Mesmo vivendo na mesma casa os dois quase nunca viam um ao outro - e desaparecerem logo após os gritos cessaram. Na ultima semana a casa ficara mais cheia com a presença de Molly que entrava e saia da Sede o tempo todo com decorações de Natal e comida.

Apesar do clima festivo que se espalhava pela casa nada conseguia fazer com que Sirius se unisse à eles. Ele passava dias no mesmo quarto e saia apenas quando tinha a certeza de que não seria visto. Lupin tentava de todas as maneiras conversar porém nada do que ele fazia prendia a atenção de Black por mais do que alguns instantes e o assunto sobre o qual Lupin queria falar era sério demais para se dizer casualmente.

Por semanas o lupino lutara consigo mesmo para tentar colocar para trás todos os motivos que o mantinham longe de Sirius. Remus havia entrado em consenso de que Sirius era o amor de sua vida muito antes de vê-lo ser atirado em Azkaban. Mas mesmo com todo o amor que sentia pelo amigo, o choque do crime pelo qual ele cumpria pena o manteve de entrar em contato por doze anos, até que descobrira que Sirius era, na verdade, Inocente.

_Já é tempo._

E ele tentara por semanas e não importava quantas vezes ele tentasse, Sirius realmente não estava escutando.

Durante uma noite particularmente animada quando Molly simplesmente não aceitou que Sirius ficasse enfiado no quarto jogando ossos para o Hipogrifo enquanto todos se divertiam e trocavam presentes e Sirius, por simplesmente não querer ouvir o sermão da bruxa - ele mal ouvia os da própria mãe - sentou-se em frente à lareira junto com os outros.

Remus sentou-se ao lado dele e esperou até que Sirius puxasse assunto primeiro.

"Então, você não vai dizer nada? Só sentar ai e encarar o fogo com essa cara ligeiramente preocupada que você sempre tem quando acha que ninguém está olhando?" A Voz de Sirius era dura, quase como se ele estivesse procurando confusão como uma desculpa para deixar a sala.

"Na verdade eu tenho algo para te falar, mas não importa o quanto eu tente, você simplesmente não está interessado, então porque você ainda pergunta?Afinal de contas, você não quer saber"

As palavras de Lupin eram tão afiadas quanto as de Sirius haviam sido e, por mais que o machucasse falar assim com Sirius, ele obteve o resultado que ele esperava. Pela primeira vez desde que se mudara para Grimmauld Place Sirius olhara Lupin diretamente nos olhos.

Os olhos de Sirius estavam cheios de raiva, mágoa e medo - o que era raro de se ver nos olhos de um Black. Sua feição era dura, amortecida e ligeiramente assustadora. Qualquer outra pessoa, que não Lupin, que estivesse recebendo um olhar como aquele teria desviado o rosto, mas Lupin manteve o contato visual com firmeza até que Sirius levantou-se da cadeira para deixar a sala.

Quase como um reflexo Lupin segurou a mão de Sirius, não de maneira restritiva, mas de maneira carinhosa, e ele podia sentir o olhar do amigo cair sobre as mãos unidas. Ele não tentou cortar o contato e ele não se moveu pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. O coração de Lupin congelou por um segundo com duvida.

_Seria esse o momento? Essa é a única chance que eu vou ter. _

Remus levantou-se de sua cadeira lentamente e ele podia agora sentir o olhar das outras pessoas na sala se virarem lentamente para os dois.

"Sirius, nós podemos conversar em particular?"

"Não" A Voz de Sirius era quase um rosnado. "Se você tem algo a dizer diga agora. Eu aposto que os outros não se importariam de ouvir o que você tem a dizer. Eu aposto que nenhum de vocês se importaria. Mas claro, vocês não se importaram antes, porque agora?"

Um nó se formou no estômago de Lupin.

_Mas é claro.É claro que ele está com raiva._

"Sirius, eu sei que eu não tenho direito nenhum de te dizer qualquer coisa. Principalmente porque eu, de todas as pessoas, deveria ter tomado a sua palavra como lei. Nós crescemos juntos desde que nos conhecemos e, apesar de tudo o que tem de errado comigo você esteve sempre lá para mim. Eu te decepcionei, eu te machuquei e abandonei quando eu devia tudo à você. E eu sei que você não quer olhar para mim depois que eu te deixei por 12 anos em Azkaban sem nunca visitar e, pelo que eu fiz, eu não tenho nem como me desculpar."

As pessoas na sala olhavam desconfortavelmente e Molly olhava de um para o outro quase como pensando se era uma boa ideia interromper a conversa.

"Eu não espero que você me perdoe" Remus nem ao menos respirava nesse momento. O peso das palavras era grande demais e ele sabia que, se ele o fizesse, seria mais fácil para que as lágrimas caíssem. "EU nem consigo imaginar quão horrível foi pata voc-"

"Exatamente! Você não consegue imaginar!" Sirius estava tremendo de leve e seus pulsos estavam fechados em punhos. "Doze anos! No pior lugar que existe no mundo. Mesmo sendo um animago eu tinha suportar aquele lugar, inúmeros Dementadores por todos os lados! E você sabe o que me mantinha bem pelos primeiros meses? O pensamento de que, Amanhã, talvez, o meu amigo vai vir e utar por mim, lutar comigo.

Os dias passaram, Remus, as semanas se tornaram meses e depois disso, tempo se tornara absolutamente insignificante. Você nunca apareceu."

Naquele momento palavras pareciam impossíveis, Sirius estava, novamente, olhando nos olhos de Lupin e a trilha que uma única lágrima deixara em seu rosto estava totalmente visível.

Antes que Lupin pudesse se impedir, antes que seu coração pudesse ao menos contar uma única batida, ele lançou-se para frente e tocou os lábios de Sirius com os seus. Ele havia esperado tudo, que Sirius o Empurrasse, que ele saísse da sala sem dizer nada, que ele gritasse e até mesmo que o azarasse; porém nada o havia preparado para o que realmente aconteceu: Sirius retribuiu o beijo, com raiva e você podia sentir o gosto das lágrimas pesadas que caiam ininterruptamente.

O beijo fora tudo o que você imaginava e mais. Os lábios se Sirius eram macios, mais macios do que ele podia imaginar. Lupin colocara naquele beijo todos os sentimentos que ele possuía por ele, todo o carinho e o amor, todo o arrependimento de ter deixado tantos anos passarem, toda a esperança de um novo futuro, no qual as coisas poderiam ser melhores.

E naquele momento, Sirius sabia.


End file.
